Forever
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: Bella doesn't blame them for leaving her. She just blames him for ruining her forever.
1. Preface

**To die will be an awfully big adventure- James M. Barrie, Peter Pan.**

* * *

><p><em>Edward, Edward, Edward.<em> I was going to die. It shouldn't matter if I thought of him now. _Edward, I love you._

Through my narrowed eyes I watched as Laurent paused in the act of inhaling, he smiled towards me now. "How about this, I'll only drink half." He said as if he was thinking about actually only drinking half. I knew it was a lie. I already knew I was going to die. "So sweet." Laurent murmured quietly as he appeared in front of me and sunk his teeth into my arm.

"Please! No... No.. NO!" I cried out and suddenly I felt the burning I felt when Jame's had bit me. I could feel it spread all over my body. Then I felt as if I was falling and Laurent's body suddenly disappeared I could hear snarling and the sound of rocks being crushed.

Then it was quiet for a moment my shrieks in pain and the snarls all stopped for a second then it started again. I shrieked cause it hurt. The burning just kept getting worse. I thought I was about to burst into flames in the dirt.

I could hear talking it was in between murmuring and shouts. I couldn't make any of it out except I could hear Jacob's voice.

* * *

><p>The burning hadn't stopped but I could feel everything still. I felt someone pick me up. I heard them hiss probably cause my body was turning ice cold already. I could hear soft murmured near my ear but I still couldn't make out anything that was said all I could focus on was the burning.<p>

_This is what Edward had to go through..._I thought to myself. I thrashed a little in the arms of my carrier. It was to painful to stay still I wanted the burning to stop. It eased a little by moving.

I moaned and groaned and shrieked the whole way to where ever I was being taken. Finally I felt who ever was carrying me set me down. I didn't know what it was but it was hard. I then could hear a ton of voices talking at once sometimes rising over my shrieks of pain.

I could hear sympathy from Jacob as I tossed around.

Finally I could feel the burning start to die down.

But my throat still burned. I let out a whimper as I opened my eyes finally. It was uncomfortable to lay here so I shifted to my right to come face to face with Jacob. I squeaked and it was loud in my ears and I could see a long pink colored scar running across his neck.

He must have been sleeping cause at the sound of my squeak he jolted awake. He looked down at me and smiled. "Finally awake I see Bells." He said.

* * *

><p>I gulped and attempted to sit up but I felt like I was hungover. Could Vampires feel hungover? I guess so. So I laid back down. "Am I?" I whispered quietly but it was still loud to my ears. I was shocked on how clear and crisp my hearing and sight was now.<p>

"Yeah Bells you're one of them..." Jacob sighed and looked at me with a half smile.

"Does that mean the treaty is over?" I ask quietly. Finally it sounded like I had barely said anything. Jacob only shook his head and let a full smile take over his face.

"I think you, Isabella Swan, are the only vampire we aren't afraid of... I mean unless you go hunting Seth or something." Jacob said shrugging.

"Jake!" I squeal as I fling myself up. "Whoa..." I murmured shaking my head a little and notice the other faces in the room. I gulp as they smirk back with amusement. "Wait." I shout flying off the table I was on.

"You alright?" Embry asked looking at me as if I was crazy.

I nodded quickly and sucked in a deep breath even though I knew I didn't need to breath. "What happened to Laurent... Was that your guys I heard snapping his bones and stuff?"

Sam looked straight at me and nodded. "Jacob take her off the reservation to hunt." He said turning his gaze to Jake. "Keep her from the humans." he added before turning and leaving the rest of the pack left the small room they had all crammed into except for Jacob.

"He's a little uptight at the moment Bella... He'll calm down." Jacob smiled at me. "By the way, nice eyes." He smiled before handing my a little mirror. I gasped and nearly screamed in horror. My eyes were blood red. It was strange to see my eyes that shade.

"Oh and here." Jacob said thrusting a bag into my arms. "You might wanna change I practically forced Leah to put on of my old shirts on you." Jacob muttered shyly I glanced up at him curiously but shook my head once I noticed how red his cheeks were.

I waited till he left the room and changed quickly into some of my clothes. Jake must have got them for me. I smiled and opened the door.

Jacob stood at the door unsure of what to do. "How'd you get this?" I murmured brushing a finger across his jaw line. He shuttered before backing up a bit. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Let's just say you swiped a couple times at me when I was carrying you." He grinned. I gasped horrified I had tried to hurt him.

"But... you said... you said you could heal in minutes!" I said confused.

"Well I thought so too... But I guess if you let the ones you love the most hurt you it takes longer to heal... I don't know... anyways I'm not getting in the way of your blood-sucker and you... Though I'm going to kill him for leaving you like that." He mumble.

"Edward!" I suddenly screeched. "Ohh...no no no no no." I started to cry out. Tears wouldn't form but I felt upset. It wasn't a dream I was having... He was really gone.

"I... I told Charlie I was going to take you camping and we might not be back for a while. He was skeptical at first but when I told him It might get your mind off your blood-sucker he changed his mind..." Jake said softly as he patted my back.

I looked myself in the mirror before thinking of the human me... It was fuzzy and I felt as if I was looking at someone else's life...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so glad you've happened to read the preface of this story. It is a rewrite of a story called Untitled, which means I'm just searching for the perfect title which I've yet to find for that story yet I've come up with a title for this one. <strong>

**Now I'ma babble like a crazy person and tell you one of my bestest best friend Beta'd this for me and she's a amazing bestest best friend ever for doing so. :) Sooo leave a reviewww? It will probably get chapters up faster. :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter One

_Fifty Years later._

* * *

><p>"Bella!" A normally cheerful voice called out taking a quick wiff of the air it was easy to tell who it was, it was Seth. He bounced over to me but didn't quite meet my eyes.<p>

"Whats up?" I asked curiously looking at him. Over the past fifty or so years we've become rather close and were still close, even after he had imprinted on a pretty black haired girl from the tribe. She was a little skeptical of me at first but in time she realized I wasn't interested at all in Seth or the other boys and calmed down.

He walked with me but kept his head down then quietly whispered. "They are back." He murmured unsure of how I'd react.

"They?" I asked quietly as I looked at him. I could picture who he was talking about. "Are you sure?" I said looked at him I wasn't pleased they might come looking for me.

He nodded before sucking in a breath. "Yeah... The smell of Sulfur is around their house..." He blurted out as if I was going to hurt him.

I looked at him and shrugged. "And?" I said curious if there was anything else.

"You aren't angry or anything?" Seth stared at me in surprise. I shook my head no before continuing to walk along the path I already was one. I must have let my mind wander cause I had walked the reservation a couple times with the thought of them running through my mind.

Can he hear me now that I'm like him?

Would any of them recognize me?

What if they think the treaty is over because I live here?

So many other thoughts ran through my head as I stopped again right were I had talked to Seth earlier. "Bella?" Seth said waving at me.

I hummed out a greeting. "Where did you go you've been gone for like hours... Jake was getting annoyed," He laughed and slung a arm over my shoulder. "And Rosemarie keeps complaining about how Jake keeps sending me to find you." He grinned. "Are you going out to hunt?" He asked suddenly. I guess my eyes were black and the circles were showing under my eyes.

"Probably hunt for a little bit... I need to take care of the darn burning." I sighed finally. I normally don't wait this long to hunt but I was needed to sit in for Jacob at a couple meetings for the past couple of weeks.

I was the unofficial second-in-charge after Jacob took Billy's spot as council leader once Billy had passed away a about thirty years ago. Sam however was still in charge of the wolf pack mostly cause Jacob couldn't do both at one time. He couldn't pass up the council leader for the pack and endanger everyone.

Groaning as I thought of the deer in the forest and how I have to share now. I glanced at Seth for a second. "We'll take care of them if they cross the treaty line. Don't worry and Jake sent a couple youngin's patrolling at the moment with Paul. Just to help them get the hang of things." He added.

"Alright youngin" I grinned despite the fact that he had grown to tower over me Seth in my mind was always that young fifteen year old kid who was excited just to shift. He grinned back at me before running off.

I hummed again as I fell back into my thoughts.

They are back...

I wonder how they will handle this...

* * *

><p>I smiled slightly I was somewhat excited that I was no longer a loner any more but also irritated that he was back. I mean they have been gone for fifty years. Things change over that time and once every couple of years I'll pretend to be moving into Forks and live in Charlie's house. I'd go to school pretend to be a loner then go back home and hunt or work or something.<p>

Due to my 'age' I was able to get job working out in Portland or in Seattle often. Every couple of years I'd make friends with some of the humans just to keep me from being lonely while I was away from the boys. They had no idea what I was and I kept it that way.

A few members of the tribe nodded to me and gave me a friendly smile before continuing on their way back into the reservation while I was heading out.

I entered the forest and took a deep breath in. It smelled the same aside from a soft wiff of jasmine which was courtesy of Alice dancing her way around the woods. I could also smell my boys not to far from me, Paul must have had them trailing me to get a better grasp of tracking. I didn't mind it really.

Then it hit me like a freight train. There in the middle of my usual hunting spot the smell of honey-lilac-and-sun was over powering. I stopped just outside of it and stared towards my hunting spot. I couldn't believe he had the nerve of coming right to my spot.

I huffed a little before launching myself up into the trees and just about made it across them when he caught my sent. He let out a strangled sound before following me towards the Meadow which I had decided to go to instead.

Catching sight of him I stopped breathing for a second. He looked so familiar but yet so strange. Perhaps it was the vampire vision I have now did no justice to my eyesight as a human?

He must not have hunted for a while. His eyes were black and the purple bruises were under his eyes. I shook my head. I had never seen him this far deprived of food.

Jumping down out of the trees he looked at me and another strangled sound came from him. I looked at him slightly amused. "So close but yet so far." I mutter as I watched him watch me. He looked like a fish as he opened and closed your mouth. "You'll catch flies..." I smile before turning.

"If you excuse me I have some hunting to do." I sigh before peering back to the treaty line I could see three or four pairs of eyes on me from the treaty line I was sure he could smell them too.

"Bella!" another voice called and I groaned inwardly. I placed a fake smile on my face and turned to the rest of them who had suddenly showed up. Jasper must have tapped into Edward's emotions or Alice saw me.

"Hi Alice." I murmured. She smiled back and quickly crossed the Meadow at hugged me. I tensed for a second and could hear one of the wolves let a low growl out. We were to close to the treaty line. "Alice..." I said quietly and she moved back. "It's nice to see you all but I really must hunt." I addressed them all and stepped over the treaty line. They all protested but I gave them a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm one of the few capable of passing between the lines." I told them. "However; your treaty will be broken if you cross."I added before turning and heading deep into the woods of the reservation.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine Jacob." I snapped as I watched him pace in front of me. He was mad at me and I was starting to get irritated that he wouldn't drop it. "Jacob Black you know I have no problem with them." I told him off.<p>

He chuckled dryly but entered the house. I followed behind him with a groan he was cooking again and I was jealous. "You know what really sucks about being a vampire?" I asked.

"Not getting to do normal people thinks and being sparkly?" Jake replied with a smirk. I pouted and nodded. "You are always complaining about it." He reminded me.

Suddenly the rest of the boys and Leah showed up in the house. It was dinner time and whoever wasn't on patrol was here. I counted and noted that Jared and Quil were gone. Sam must have sent them to track the Cullens.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah. Thank's my wonderful friend <strong>**HopelessRomanticGurl. (: You seriously are one of the bestest people around. **

**Anyways I'm hoping you liked this chapter cause I was seriously iffy on the ending... I'm just not satisfied with it but I think if I go to rewrite it again it's just going to be worse...** **So it will do.**

**I'm hoping you guys like it and I'd love if you oh I dunno... Leave a review... :p**


	3. Chapter Two

I groaned as I sensed one of the wolves follow me in the forest. "If you want to be dinner I'll gladly take care of it." I mutter low enough for him to hear. I heard snort and a whine. "Jacob seriously. I'm just going to hunt for a bit. I didn't even catch anything when I ran into them." I sighed.

I grinned as I felt him nudge my leg it was his signal to go. I turned and planted a quick kiss to his furry forehead. "I'll be back later I promise." I murmured before taking off. I could hear a huff come from Jacob but ignored it as I passed the treaty line and headed north. All the best elk and deer were up that way.

Catching the sent of one I headed immidately towards it only to stop short cause I smelled something else.

Humans. Oh gosh I hated how they sometimes randomly showed up in the forest at night. I looked around and could smell them still. It was two and since the smell was stronger than most they must have been young. I wondered if my sent was that strong to Edward when I was younger.

I backed away and went looking again for the deer I'd been tracking. Finally finding out I hunted it down and quenched my burning throat. Why couldn't vampires eat actually food. I wondered it sometimes. I mean sure we don't have any fluids in our bodies any more but we still function of feeding habits. I groaned and found a couple more deer to snack on say the least.

* * *

><p>"I'm such an idiot." I stated as I walked into Jacobs house at sunrise. I had been at the beach thinking once I got back.<p>

Jacob looked at me amused but didn't say anything. "I swear I would have better luck in Seattle than here with dinner." I muttered. "I ran into Jasper... Alice's husband." I explained as I watched Jacob cook eggs for himself and it caught his attention.

"And what happened?" He asked.

"I was an idiot and got defensive thinking it might be Edward... but it wasn't." I sighed as I took a seat in one of the chairs. Not wanting the conversation to go any longer.

"When does Ness get back?" he asked changing the subject all together. I only shrugged because I really didn't know. "Great." He muttered before pouting. It was kinda adorable in a weird way. I didn't exactly want to think of my daughter and best friend together but they were.

I let a yawn out then sighed. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate I can't sleep?" I groan as Jacob puts his eggs on a plate for himself. I sigh knowing the rest of the boys would be up and show up in another twenty minutes or so I pushed Jacob away and started more eggs. If one boy was eating the rest would want to eat as well.

I sometimes honestly thought they kept me around just cause I could still cook. Counting the seconds till the three other boys that had been living with us showed up I rolled my eyes as I watched them from the corner of my eye pout at Jacob.

Honestly It was like living with four grown children.

Dropping the fresh cooked eggs onto a plate I put it in the microwave to keep warm and started on the next batch. Despite there pleading gazes I wasn't going to give out the eggs until the other two were done so I wouldn't have to deal with them fighting over them.

That was not something I ever wanted to deal with again. Turning to look at them I snapped a quick no and pointed to the table. "Make yourselves useful and got fix the table." I said rolling my eyes. "Ness is suppose to be home anytime." I added knowing all to well how they thought of my lovely daugther as their little sister.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but shake my head as all four boys crashed lazily into the living room. It was seriously like living with four over sized hungry children all the time. Sighing I walked from the living room to Jake's room for a second to hunt down one of his shirts. Mine was covered in food and I just happened to like his better than mine.<p>

Jacob never really cared if I stole his shirts cause he never really wore them unless he was forced to. Stealing his large hoodie, cause I could, I pulled it on and then decided I'd go wait on my lovely daughter.

Now you must be wondering how does one have a baby despite being a vampire now... Lets just say I wasn't a vampire when she was created and that turning into a vampire sped up her development a little more than expected and like three months after turning into a vampire out came a half vampire half human baby who now looks maybe seventeen ish.

My lovely daughter had left for a little bit to travel around the world. She was a lucky one who could go outside on a sunny day she didn't sparkle like us. She had a faint glow to her and it was just brushed off as a tan or a glow of happiness.

Sighing as I stepped out into the house and at the edge of the forest I headed towards the beach and walk down it for a bit. I'd listen for my little girl's heartbeat. It wasn't hard to miss. It was faster than humans and she smelled super sweet.

* * *

><p><p>

**It's short I know... and I'm sorry but I seriously got a brain fart. XD I was distracted by fanfic again... x.x It seriously is a evil website that will suck your brains out... Yeah don't ask... I babble nonsense all the time.**

**And I promise that chapter four will hopefully be better. :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter Three

Taking the walk along the beach calmed me down. Sighing I headed for the treaty line knowing the spot that my daughter would enter from. Reaching it I could smell the honey lilac smell that was distinctly his and frowned. What was he doing near the treaty line?

Why was he near it?

Sighing I stayed down wind and got closer to the treaty and found myself a tree to perch in. Ever since becoming a vampire I've had a fascination with climbing trees. Perhaps it was because of a childhood memory that I can still remember of me climbing trees.

Perched up in the tree I watched him pace back and forth and shaking his head every now and then as if he was having a conversation in his head. It was an amusing sight to watch until he glanced up in surprise as he and I suddenly smelled the sweet floral smell of my daughter. I smiled for a second before frowning as he located her first.

Panicking I jumped down from my tree and raced forward. Being beat by half a second by him he stood between the two of us confused.

I frowned at him but gave Nessie the biggest smile I could muster and reached around him to pull the girl into a tight hug.

"Hi Momma." Nessie said laughing as she hugged me back. "Where's Jake?"

"Being punished for being overly protective." I laughed quietly. He stood there confused as ever but to note of her facial features looked like his he quickly glanced at me then back at her. I only rolled my eyes before pulling her along.

"Who is that?" She asks softly.

"Him." I mutter quietly and Nessie nods. She understands the story between me and Edward after I had told her some time early on in her life. "Jake is seriously being all spazzy because your home. We should go so he'll stop." I roll my eyes again.

"Bella?" He says finally he must have figured something out.

"Yes?" I ask with a sugary sweet voice that makes Nessie smirk and him shutter slightly.

"Never mind." He mumbles before turning to leave.

"Momma. I think he has a right to know." Nessie said finally breaking the tension between us and I groaned as he turns back.

"Right to know what?"

"That's your daughter."

"What?"

"Figures." I mutter before turning Nessie towards him. "Same hair color, nose, lips and cheeks but yet you can't figure it out?" I shook my head as I pulled one of Renesmee's copper curls to the front of her face.

"Momma you don't have to be so harsh." She muttered swatting my hand away. I only stood there and let myself glare for a few more seconds before turning and walking off. "I'm sorry. Momma's just hurt." Nessie said softly as she turned to follow me. I heard him sigh and slump back against a tree.

* * *

><p>Smiling widely as I realized that I could break my shield long enough for Renesmee to show me what her trip was like I smiled widely as she showed me some of the places I had been before.<p>

"You wouldn't believe it but this dude was like at least eight feet tall and was trying to hit on me. I was like no way. I've got a boyfriend." She babbled on. Clearly excited to show someone what she had done. I next saw the small run shack like house and was going to question her before I saw the vampires that appeared. It was a couple of vampires that came through a few years back and had instantly fallen for Renesmee's charm. Luckily we were living at Charlie's place at the time and Jacob didn't seem to angry.

She continued to show me places and things until she ran out. "It was so fun. I want to do it next time. It sucks you can't come with me. Well I guess you could but you'd be stuck indoors at some of these places..." she giggled and I rolled my eyes before Jacob popped his head into the room.

"Food." He said and she was gone. I laughed quietly to myself as I realized the one that that could make her leave her spot of telling me anything was Jacobs cooking. Now since I couldn't exactly eat it didn't mean I couldn't smell it.

It did smell wonderful and it was times like these I hated I couldn't eat human foods.

* * *

><p>"Momma you should go talk to him. I mean he's obivously upset with himself. Why else would he be acting so pathetic?" Nessie muttered pointing towards the spot we had been when she first came home. It had been a couple days since then and we were out hunting.<p>

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes but I guess she was right. He was being kinda pathetic. He just sulked around there and pouted which was adorable.

I did not just think that... Did I? I'm supposed to be angry at him not think he's adorable.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I realized Renesmee left my side and was now walking towards him.

"Uhm... Hi." She said quietly but catching his attention. He looked at her curiously before sucking in a loud breath.

"You really are..." He muttered with a half smile. Darn it he's not supposed to look this good still. Then I notice it.

He hasn't hunted in days possibly weeks. I send him a questioning look but keep quiet as he opens his mouth to say something.

"Can I speak with you?" He asks looking straight at me. I raise an eye brow and look at him waiting on him to say more. "Perhaps alone?" He adds. Renesmee catches on and smiles at him before backing away.

"I'm going to go find something to snack on... I'll come back later." She smiled and suddenly vanishes.

"I hate when she does that." I mutter and he laughs quietly before looking away.

He suddenly looks as if he's unsure of what to say. I shifted from one foot to the other before grabbing his wrist. "Come." I muttered before taking off away from the treaty line and north. "You need to hunt." I sighed before pushing him forward. If he was going to make a effort to speak to me I'd make a effort to make sure he's properly fed.

* * *

><p>I pulled him along until I reached a populated spot. "Go nuts. I'll speak to you afterwards." I said lowly before turning to walk away except he grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go. "Let me go." I snapped suddenly.<p>

He thought about it for half a second before just yanking me towards him. I glared the whole way before he kissed my cheek and let go. "Thank you." He muttered and I frowned. I wasn't exactly happy he had kissed me even if it was my cheek.

It took him fifteen minutes to finish hunting and make it back to where I was. Instantly crouching in defense as he came running by. I've had my fair share of vampire fights and I wasn't exactly looking forward to possibly another scar or something. I stood back up slowly as he left a good distances between us, and eyed me carefully.

"I still can't read your mind." He groaned but I smiled because I was glad he couldn't, because then he couldn't hear the things I was thinking when I was angry at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Sorry for such a long wait... darn Writers block got me stuck on this chapter. However I do hope you like the chapter... -coughsmaybereviewit?coughs-<strong>

**mmhm. Thanks dear best friend for betaing for me and despite knowing you name and your pen name I am to lazy to actually write it out. Xp But you know who you are and that's all that matters right?**

**I'll have hopefully something new for you guys some time later tonight or possibly this week... more than likely this week... :3**


End file.
